


Half-Siblings

by Silver_Wolf2442



Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Blind Uzumaki Naruto, Female Nine-Tails | Kurama, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Good Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Hyuuga Hinata - Freeform, Minor Character(s), Nara Shikamaru - Freeform, Nice Nine-tails | Kurama, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Shy Uzumaki Naruto, Slow To Update, Step-Brothers, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Yamanaka Ino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wolf2442/pseuds/Silver_Wolf2442
Summary: Sasuke finds out that he has a bond with Naruto in more ways than one. And that he isn't exactly as he seems? But what about his brother Itachi. where does he fit in? Pictures don't belong to me This is where I say that the story is better than the summary, but even I don't know that. Give the story a shot though!





	1. HS: Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Spoilers
> 
> Please read the note at the end; thanks.

**Half-Siblings [Naruto/Sasuke Fanfic] Prologue**

 

With a firm knock on the door, the authoritative voice calmly yelled, "Come in!"

The mahogany door slid open: and the people went into the Hokage room, where the current Hokage sat. Hiruzen Sarutobi; the Third Hokage of Konohagakure; given the name the God of Shinobi being the strongest Hokage in the history of Konoha, and of the five Kage of his generation for the matter.

"Report." A man with silver gravity-defying hair drawled airily; flipping out his book, Icha Icha Paradise written by the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage): Jiraiya Myōboku. "Team Seven: D-Rank; Capture Tora; Mission completed at 1000 hours." His eyes lazily rolled over the pages of the book, seeming to ignore the slight chakra spike and killer intent.

"Ohh Tora!" The shrill voice of Daimyō's wife called out, grabbing out to reach her cat. She had not taken notice of the flinching of three people while she snuggled Tora.

And so a soft sincere and refined voice had interrupted, "Umm, Daimyō's wife-sama... Maybe if you were to pet Tora, he might not run away too much..." As to prove his point, he showed the Daimyō's wife where to scratch Tora (right behind the ear, making her purr lightly). "And if... if you were to stop hugging him so tightly, and carry h-him constantly...a-and fed his portions properly - maybe taking him on a walk or two each day outside: would stop him from running away as well."

As much as possible, the Hokage tried to hide his laughter and the amusement in his eyes; making the shy, bright blonde (maybe even bright enough to rival the sun) blush in embarrassment; shying away, and trying to hide behind his silver-haired sensei.

After some hesitation, the Daimyō's wife did as he said. She stopped hugging her cat, too tightly and carried her. And slowly, started rubbing behind her ears, making Tora (the chubby brownish orange haired car with a bright red bow) purr in delight at finally being treated properly.

"Ohh! She's never done this before!" The Daimyo's wife screeched, never taking notice of the people who flinched from her shrill voice.

"And... the cat, like all animals have very sensitive ears... so may-maybe is you could just lower your volume a bit? It would be nice for Tora, so he wouldn't have the possibility of dying soon..." he lightly reprimanded, yet trailed off lowering his head; profoundly blushing at all the glances he was receiving from his teammates. Without a doubt, if he were to raise his head, he would see them gaping at him. He was already going deep into detail about why the cat was running away as it was; (fed too much, and barely enough exercise; which at least in this condition would let him live for at least another year. Two, if they were lucky. Squeezed a lot; hurting his lungs, depriving him of air. And counting the fact that the cat, was, in fact, a male and not a female) the cat: Tora was pissed. And told the shy, bright-haired blonde boy: Naruto, what was wrong. And Naruto being him, told the Daimyō's wife what was needed to do.

She nodded and once again scratched the cat behind the ear, causing him to purr, and her, softly giggle in delight. "So," she continued softly," if I were to do all of this, Tora would stop running away?"

He nodded and flashed one of his biggest smiles ever making the wife, smile. "Thank you young genin; What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!" He laughed and once again flashed the biggest smile he could muster.

She nodded at him and took out a medium sized bag of money, (two - maybe even three if you were to look closer, times more than the original amount) and gave it the Hokage, before leaving; thanking him once again. "It should be enough," she said as she had left, carrying her cat, Tora who was purring in her arms, content.

Once again, the whole room -even the several ANBU conveniently placed in the shadows of the room, gaped at the bright blonde Uzumaki, wondering how he did it.

"I didn't even get to tell her that Tora was a boy" he murmured, yet the whole room still heard him.

"Naruto-Kun, do you know what you have just done?" The Hokage had asked; shocked, as he sorted out the yen.

Naruto shyly shook his head and looked to the ground, trying, but unsuccessfully hiding behind his sensei.

"N-no Oji-san." Everyone else's in the room sweatdropped, yet cooed (save two) at the blonde's shyness

"NARUTO!" The only female teammate in Team Seven; had screeched at the boy; making him flinch, "How DARE YOU, show NO RESPECT, towards the HOKAGE!" And continued to hit the boy on the head making him fall, and cower in the corner, scared.

"Enough." The Hokage or formally known to Naruto as 'Oji-san' refrained from yelling at the girl, his killer intent spiked; making her fall onto the floor, shaking and the last teammate, flinch, though it didn't stop his legs from shaking constantly, and eyes showing fear.

'It's just like that night!' The boy thought, wanting to fall on the floor too, but his pride as an Uchiha stopping him from doing so.

"Anyone, and whoever hurts my surrogate grandchild is as good as gone." Hiruzen cautioned, his own killer intent, as well as the sensei of team seven and three other people, spiked viciously. They glared at the only female member; thus making her pass out, and the Uchiha fall.

"Oji- San, it is quite alright. You too, Kaka-Nii, Snake-sama, Tenzō-sama, Owl-sama. I'm alright, see?"

The killer intent slowly fell, but everyone still glared at the unconscious girl.

"Dobe needs protection? Tch, no wonder you're dead last." The Uchiha snarked at the boy.

Although no killer intent was released, the five people mentioned before harshly glared at the boy. Not caring he was Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. But that's what he thinks after all, with an ego about the size of Konoha, he claims he should be respected once away, and his arrogance and revenge failing him to see the light. Of course, only the civilian council spurred him on. Sasuke shuddered slightly.

"Alright." Hiruzen nodded, "Kakashi, take Sakura and Sasuke home, I need to talk to Naruto for a bit. I'll give the mission money tomorrow."

The Jōnin Sensei, nodded and picked up the unconscious Sakura, and not so roughly pushed Sasuke out the door, with ease; ignoring his resistance to move.

Once out the door, Hiruzen quickly got up and headed towards Naruto. "How are you?" He asked quietly as to not startle the boy.

"I'll be fine Oji-san, al'ight?" He asked and looked up to where he believed the Hokage was standing.

He sighed before going to his desk and taking out a hidden compartment, full of scrolls, and two perfectly wrapped presents. They were worn and dusty. "These are for you.." he started out slowly, hesitant to continue, "From your parents."

It was quiet for a while, and Hiruzen started to worry.

"Ot-otou-san, Okaa-san?" He stuttered.

"Yes" he nodded grimly, "They had left these for you and they wanted to be given to you several weeks after you've been a genin. Okay, Naruto?"

"Hai! Hai!" He giggled excited, a smile so bright, it made the ANBU and the Hokage coo at the boy's innocence. "What is is Oji-chan!?"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" The raven-haired boy asked his sensei, his curiosity getting the better of him, "What's the relationship with the Hokage and Naruto?"

Kakashi looked at his student, his mask slightly going upwards; indicating he was smiling, "Why don't you figure it out yourself, yeah, Sasuke?"

The former only grunted, "Hn." And then left towards the Hokage office, missing the sigh of annoyance from his teacher, who trudged to his other student's home, trying to find an excuse to use for the reason she was unconscious.

* * *

"NA-NANI!" He shouted, shocked, and frustrated. In all of his life, the thought of being an Uchiha (Uchiha!? What?) never came to mind.

The old man repented the boy, his knowledge of Naruto hating the boy, (especially the Uchiha clan) went far greater than the hatred of the village.

Though as shocked as he was, it had explained a whole lot. "It...it all makes sense now!" His eyes although bland, and emotionless, his facial features showed happiness.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What makes sense Naruto-Kun?" His question was the same question as the boy listening to the conversation outside the room.

Instead of talking the blonde boy moved his hands into a sign, "Kai.." Before Hiruzen could talk about what he was talking about, his features changed, releasing the genjutsu placed. The bright blonde hair was now accompanied by natural black and red highlights (Hiruzen wondered how it fit Naruto so perfectly); glazed cerulean eyes tinted slightly, a lavender tint adorning them, and black freckled near the pupils. He was speechless.

"Kura said a lot of stuff had changed. Not like I can tell anyways" The boy mumbled and looked at the Hokage, his eyes glazed over, yet his body position and facial features showed indifference.

"Maa~ Maa~ Nothing to worry about Naruto-Kun. You still look handsome. Dare I even say better than you did before. You not being able to see, changes nothing about how you look."

'What?' The Raven wondered.

Naruto Uzumaki was blind. On his sixth birthday, the villagers decided to give him a 'gift'. Brutally stabbing his eyes - taking the muscle out and leaving him with bleeding, black sockets. He was left blinded by the fear of the villagers. He never knew why the villagers hated him. But when he was unconscious, he found out why. Namikaze - now Uchiha- Uzumaki Naruto: the jinchuuriki of Kurama: The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kurama took an immediate liking to the supposed feminine boy after several minutes. Her killing intent had no effect on him when trying to intimidation. So she laid down by the bars and comforted the boy; she helped him (along with Hiruzen) make a difference to his shinobi career. By lacking in sight, he made up for it in all his other senses. And Naruto told Hiruzen when he woke up; an understatement, saying he was baffled. He fainted. He was confused knowing that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was not as described in the books. When they met, she made the best first impression he ever saw. Kurama was nice and kind to Naruto; slightly hesitant about Hiruzen himself, but that faded when Kurama explained everything. She was completely and utterly devastated for killing the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina: she wasn't in control. She blamed it on the man who did control him: Madara Uchiha. He was in debt, as Kurama would say because she took care of the boy when no one else would. And Hiruzen (no matter how much words could express) was thankful because an 'accident' like this never happened again.

"So.." Hiruzen started, loss at words, but continued nonetheless, "you're an Uchiha..?" Though it came out more of a question.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked. 'And Uchiha? I thought Itachi killed them all?'

"And it mentions that Itachi knew too..."

Sasuke was on the verge of feeling faint but managed to gain his balance, and carefully sit outside the door.

Naruto had tears on the verge of his eyes. "So... I- I'm a..an U-Uch-" but he couldn't finish saying what he had said because he started crying waterfalls; dropping to the floor, and curled up into a ball.

"Hey… Hey..." Oji-chan soothed and shushed, rubbing his hand on Naruto's back, "I know you had a horrible past with them, but maybe Sasuke can change..."

"Bad past..?" Sasuke whispered but quickly covered his mouth.

Hiruzen had rolled his eyes at the Uchiha out the door. It was useless trying to cover Chakra when in the presence of a Kage, specifically when your a genin and chūnin. Jōnin are a bit better and ANBU are somewhat harder to detect, but Hiruzen had to complement the boy for keeping his Chakra hidden very well. No source of a Chakra spike was detected from the boy.

"No!" He screamed, crying harder, "Sasuke... He… He is just like them…..An U-Uch- a brat, who has a ten-inch pole up his ass. There's no way, no way he would be able to change. He won't accept me. He hates me 'Jiji... They all do..."

He felt remorse for the boy. So far, every Uchiha he has ever known has hated him. And had always managed to hurt the boy someway or another. Either it is their fire jutsu, shuriken, kunai, or their kekkei genkai; Naruto was hurt. "Now, now. " he started off slowly, "Itachi wasn't like that was he? Maybe Sasuke will be like him too.."

Naruto shook his head, constant tears trailing down his rubbed raw, whiskered cheekbones. "Don't you see? Sasuke hates his brother... and Itachi-Nii had to leave because of stupid Danzo… He left me… He promised he wouldn't."

The old Hokage sighed deeply. He never wanted to say this in front of Sasuke, but he really had no choice. "You know, he had to kill his clan so they wouldn't take over the village, Naruto. And unfortunately, Danzo had blackmailed Itachi."

Naruto nodded slowly, his tears lessened. He asked, "What did Danzo exactly blackmail him for?"

He had sighed, which he had realized he'd been doing for quite some time, "Sasuke Uchiha." he started. Sasuke had stiffened, up at his name, thinking he had been caught. "His little brother is what he was blackmailed for. Danzo had first started the plans. Telling Fugaku Uchiha; clan head, that they were not trusted. He hinted that they had something to do with the Kyuubi attack. After all only the Sharingan can control the Kyuubi (Though Hiruzen made sure not add the other bijuu as well.

Fugaku made plans and ordered Itachi to spy for the clan as he was ANBU Captain and had access to delicate information other than the Hokage. But, unfortunately for Fugaku, Itachi was more loyal to the village than his own clan. In a way, I guess you could call him a traitor to his clan. So, Itachi told me. I had told him to do whatever he wished, but Danzo. He hinted at the idea made the idea of becoming a spy for me as well. He became a double-agent, filling me in with the plans of the Uchiha. I tried to resolve this in a peaceful way, as it would conclude in a Civilian War. But Danzo had not allowed it. Saying that they were better off killed, leaving the least amount of bloodshed.

The other Uchiha had noticed of Itachi's strange behavior and had Shisui look after him. But Shisui had agreed with Itachi." Hiruzen had looked down at Naruto and noticed that he has stopped crying, and looking at him silently, his eyes half-lidded. He nodded to himself before continuing, "I don't personally know what had happened to Shisui, but the Uchiha had blamed Itachi for his death, and no longer trusted him. Because of Shisui, Itachi had realized this had gone way too far. So, Danzo noticing his feelings gave him two options. One, allow the coup d'état to happen and have Sasuke and himself be killed, or kill his clan, saving Sasuke. It was Danzo's plan all along. Danzo went behind the back of the whole Shinobi council and ordered one of my shinobi to do something he would never have wanted."

"And Itachi decided to save Sasuke; _his_ _little brother_." Naruto mumbled before falling asleep, Hiruzen saying the line with him.

Silent tears ran down Sasuke's face. He now had known. He had known what exactly happened and realized what Naruto had meant when he said there might be more to the story. But he was still confused. He stayed there for a little while if there was anything else.

And there was.

He faintly heard Hiruzen say, "Naruto is Sasuke's half-sibling. Unbelievable."

* * *

 

**Chapter Acknowledgments:**

**Sasuke and Naruto Picture:**

abookandacamera/naruto-and-sasuke/

(Not mine)

**God Of Shinobi:**

r/Naruto/comments/26c76m/the_god_of_shinobi_concept_explained/

**Yamato/Tenzo's name (Sai too):**

. r/Naruto/comments/3c8649/what_is_yamatos_and_sais_real_names/?client=safari

**Uchiha Massacre:**

wiki/Uchiha_Clan_Downfall

 

 

Not (read: slightly) Edited Properly.

**Words: 3594**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (IMPORTANT NOTE::::::: Explaining how Naruto and Sasuke are related (besides the obvious mention of half-siblings) was weird, but then I decided not too and leave it for another chapter.
> 
> AS OF JUNE 2018::: A couple of things, so I would really appreciate if you read it (3 isn't that important tho but still)
> 
> 1) I have not updated since October 2017. I know. Things have been going on in my life, and while I would use writing as a way to deal with some of my problems, what I would use to find inspiration hasn't really been inspiring. I've been in and out of the hospital since January 2018. I've managed to right now at least edit this chapter to my satisfaction.
> 
> 2) You might have also noticed the edit I made about all the kinds of relationships I would have added in this story. When I first had ideas about writing this, my mind went straight to Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi. This story, what I had in mind, was specifically for those three. Not Shikamaru, not Kakashi, not even the Akatsuki. Yes, they are somehow important to the actual story. But the purpose of the story is these three: Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and that was it. I have many ideas for how Naruto and Sasuke interact with each other, meet Itachi along the way and other problems they might face, so yes, OoC is inevitable. And Yes, the purpose of this story is supposed to be about their family.
> 
> a)In that case, all ships are thrown out the window. I have review saying how they love the pair ShikaNaru, and I agree. And so I thought to just put it in there. But it is hard. Putting a pair into the story, when it doesn't even fit into the plot line.
> 
> b)But also, in this case, I will write a ShikaNaru story sometime in the future. Most likely a one-shot, since I'm a fan of writing long stories, but at the same time, no I'm not.
> 
> 3) Updates on all my stories will take time. Sometimes I have a chapter already prewritten, and sometimes I don't. That's how it is. I write almost all my chapters during breaks, and more during the summer. And almost all the time, they are long. And I update during classes or something. Its how it is. So once again all chapters no matter how sporadically short or super long, they won't be updated every week. I loathe schedules. If I have one I feel rushed, and that's bad for my writing.
> 
> 4) I'm warning you now. Almost all of my Naruto stories will never completely follow canon. And I say this because I don't know what's gonna happen. I'm not caught up on Boruto, and I HAVE NOT even started Shippuden. I'm at the episode where Naruto and Sasuke fight on the roof of the hospital after Tsunade heals Kakashi or something. This is because I practically know the basics (at least I like to think I do). The whole season from the first episode to the newest one has been spoiled. So no, I won't watch the anime or read the manga unless I absolutely want to. I Already know what basically happens, and to me, when writing fanfic, the canon version is not really important. It's a fanfic, which means I can go as far away as the cannon as I want to. Another reason this story isn't updated much
> 
> 5) I love reviews, okay. I love the idea of other people reading the stories I take pride in, and making comments about them. I really also love ideas in general. So, if you wouldn't really mind, comment y'know? It makes me happy. Even the rude comments where they would criticize a part of my writing or pollen when its probably already stated. They are mean that way y'know? But honestly, if they're rude, I just think its cute.
> 
> Anyways that's all I wanted to say and thanks for listening to my rant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds out that he has a bond with Naruto in more ways than one. And that he isn't exactly as he seems? But what about his brother Itachi. where does he fit in? Pictures don't belong to me This is where I say that the story is better than the summary, but even I don't know that. Give the story a shot though!

**Half-Siblings [Naruto/Sasuke Fanfiction] Chapter One**

Warning: Cussing ahead

**  
  
**

He just couldn't believe it! It's considered ironic because that's his saying. He always said 'Believe it!' y'know?

But now, he couldn't say 'Believe it!' Because he didn't believe it.

It came much more of a shock to him then it did to the Hokage. She was raped. She didn't know who exactly but she was, and it was by an Uchiha. But she made the decision to tell Naruto's father, she was pregnant. From the Yondaime or the Uchiha, she didn't know. But she was pregnant, and she was pregnant with Naruto.

It baffled him and the Hokage that even though she was raped by an Uchiha that Naruto looked so much like the Yondaime. They came to the conclusion that Kushina was raped a tad while after she had sex with the Yondaime. Yet, it would explain why Naruto looked so much like Minato, yet also looked like an Uchiha.

When Naruto woke up in the office of the Hokage, he started to hyperventilate, and thrash around. It had taken the Hokage, several ANBU, Kakashi, and the Toad Sennin to calm him down. Even then, he flinched at contact.

So, the Third didn't allow him to go on missions (Hokage-san felt sad when he had also told Naruto he couldn't train as much) until he deemed it was fit for him. He noticed that Naruto would fidget more around Sasuke, a nervously, scared gesture. It was a pain for Naruto, but he managed through it with Kurama.

It took almost a full month for Naruto to return to 'normal'. And even then Hiruzen had Kakashi, and several ANBU, stationed around him if anything went wrong. Obviously, Naruto had noticed (since he constantly sends chakra out in waves; but he decided to humor the Hokage) and rolled his 'eyes', but smiled nonetheless at his worry.

 

* * *

 

"Ne~ Kaka-Nii. What are we doing today??"

"Yeah, Kaka-sensei." Sasuke mocked their Jōnin sensei, who in turn sighed in defeat. Sasuke had kept mocking him, every time Naruto had added the suffix 'Nii' instead of 'sensei'

'Children have no respect for their elders...' sighed the Hatake.

"We aren't going on a mission today. Nor training. The other Jōnin senseis decided it would be nice to just relax and hang out today. So we are going to the barbecue place." Sasuke had sweatdropped, noticing that his sensei didn't hear anything the other senseis had said but nodded nonetheless.

"Hai sensei!!" The pink haired girl yelled, hurting the ears of the blonde Uzumaki and the silver-haired sensei.

Kakashi nodded in approval and walked off towards the BBQ place, leaving behind his 'cute little genin'.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" A pale blond haired girl yelled, running towards Sasuke-Kun' and latching onto his arm. "Where have you been this whole time!!? You're happy I'm here right.  I mean, I'm obviously better then forehead, right?"

"INO-PIG!! GET OFF OF MY SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Forehead!!" "Ino-Pig!!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the two's quarrel.

"Hi, Shika-Kun." Naruto flinched as the girls yelled. "Hi Shino-shi, Hinata-san, Choji-san, Kiba-san, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai opened her mouth to question the suffixes added to the kid's names, but after a look from Kakashi she closed her mouth and smiled. "Hello, Naruto-Kun. How are you doing today?"

He smiled in return. "I'm doing good Kurenai-sensei. How about you and Asuma?"

Kurenai blushed furiously, slightly glancing at Asuma, who too, was blushing, and dropped his cigarette in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you and Asuma-sensei not dating. It looked like it."

In the background, the girls had stopped quarreling and looked to the conversation. A questioning Naruto, and a blushing Kurenai, and Asuma. The snickering was heard from the genin. Sasuke and Shino, ones who were never ones for emotion were looking down, trying to hide their laughter. And a smug looking Kakashi looked at them, his eyes saying 'you are so caught'.

Asuma and Kurenai were lost at words. How could someone (a dead last nonetheless) notice something like love? "So you are dating!" Naruto concluded. A big smile on his face, "Does 'Jiji-san know?" While a quiet voice in the background said 'Hokage-sama is 'Jiji-san''

Kurenai was a fish, her mouth opening, and closing, before blushing red and went inside the BBQ place, arms crossed muttering curses.

"Was I right?" Naruto asked Asuma, who slowly nodded before finding his girlfriend.

Naruto snickered, before following after the two, three considering Sasuke was already inside when he 'saw' him.

\--Sasuke's POV--

I was the first inside, seeing as Naruto had captured the attention of the two fangirls. So taking advantage of that, I sat down inside.

Naruto took my right (i got the corner!) then followed by Sakura who pouted that she wasn't sitting next to me followed by Kakashi-sensei. Next to Kakashi-sensei was Hinata, Shino, Kiba, then Kurenai-sensei. Naruto giggled when Kurenai and Asuma blushed, as they realized Naruto purposely sat them next to each other. Then it was Asuma, Ino, Choji, then Shikamaru.

After having Naruto ask about Kurenai- sensei and Asuma- sensei, 'we' meaning 'them not me' conversed. The conversations were hilarious, but I tried not to show it.

Though thinking back to the Hokage Tower, are Naruto and I, really related? To be truthful, I had looked at Naruto as my younger brother, ever since I met him. But, how is he related to me? And why doesn't he want to tell me? The day after meeting the Hokage, he had become wary of me and I was scared if he actually knew I was listening to the conversation. But after a talk from the Hokage, he said that Naruto had experienced or remembered something traumatic so he wasn't allowed to go on missions for a month. And if I remember correctly, it had something to do with the Uchiha clan. What exactly did my clan do to Naruto?

I looked at Naruto, who was laughing, a small glint in his eyes, saying he was up to something.

Normally, Naruto is really shy. Especially with new people. But now, he's acting happy, again. Like before the graduation. But, by the look on Kakashi-sensei's face, it was probably his mask again.

"Invite me to the wedding!" He shouted, gaining a light hit on the head from Kurenai." Kuso!! Itai, Kaka-Nii!!!!" And a harder hit from Kakashi, making him hide in my chest, holding his head.

"Ow," I mumbled jokingly, but Sakura heard and took it the wrong way.

"NARUTO-BAKA!! YOUR HURT SASUKE-KUN" she yelled at him then tried to hit him on the head, but before that could happen, I pulled in Naruto closer and covered Naruto's head with my arms, as Kakashi-sensei held her arm, killer intent leaking off him, while Ino threw a kunai (barely missing her head; closer to me) and Shikamaru and Hinata tensed slightly.

"Are you okay?" I whispered quietly into his ear, as he was shaking. His breaths came in and out quickly. "Kuso!" I shouted, he was hyperventilating.

Kakashi quickly looked at me, his eyes showed worry, before telling to take him home. I nodded before picking him up and carried him to my house, even though I could've taken him to his.

I opened the door and lied Naruto on the bed who was still breathing heavily. Not knowing what to do, I patted his back rhythmically, but that didn't seem to work. Having no other idea, I took off his and my shoes before climbing into bed with him, my arms going around his waist, and rubbing his back instead. He was pretty small for his size, he went about my chest; I wasn't really surprised when he decided to clutch on my shirt as he fell asleep snuggled into me.

'Ne, Naruto... Maybe I will drop my revenge for you...' i thought before falling asleep, unconsciously holding him closer.

 

* * *

 

'Shit!! Shit, Shit!' He had thought.

Naruto had just started to hyperventilate, and he had no idea of what was going on. He had sent Sasuke to Naruto's house (though he had realized that Sasuke had no idea where Naruto lived so he might have taken him to his house, and inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid, and less aware), and was really worrying, that Gai (who came later with his genin group) had to slap him and (for once not scream) say that Naruto wouldn't want him to worry, and figure out the damn problem. Then later shout about Naruto's youthfulness.

"Damn-it  Sakura!" Kakashi had nearly shouted at her only (though he wouldn't mention it: useless and troublesome) female genin. "Doing what you just did! You could have your Ninja license suspended for hurting another Konoha shinobi!" He scolded her like a mother scolding a child stealing from a cookie jar.

"SO!!" She shouted at him, tears brimming her eyes, her mother yelled at him and sometimes hit him; so why couldn't she? "He's just a useless piece of shit, anyway. Who the fuck cares about him!!"

There a massive killer intent from the two girls and males. Normally, when it came to situations like this; Shikamaru would mutter things about how it was too troublesome to do and sit back down looking up, but this was another case.

It was Naruto. Naruto, the only genin who he didn't seem to find 'troublesome' and 'the only not sane one around here' despite his mask. Without his mask, Naruto was really quiet and preferred to watch the clouds with his 'Shika-Kun'. Both were quite close as friends, so Shikamaru had invited him over to dinner, and his mother had screamed, saying "I approve!! I approve!!" When he had left.

Now, Ino was another problem. Ino was known as a fangirl of Sasuke, but she (unlike many others) had gotten over the phase after hearing how much of a 'stuck up brat' he was. But when she first met Naruto, everything did change; quite literally. As she was growing up, Ino was a very pampered baby and was more selfish than anything. But one night from the park, she met Naruto; in a ripped shirt, and pants that went all the way to his feet; cluttered and ripped. When she looked into his eyes, she felt like crying so she grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him home to help clean him up with her mom. And once hearing his story, Ino had come his nee-chan and stopped being selfish. And even though they weren't seen next to each other during the academy, she would always invite him home.

Hinata was a shy girl, preferring to stay quiet and near the shadows. And had a major crush on the boy. Although she never talked to him much, she had helped him when it came to medication and self-care. Her inspiration to become a ninja was only because of Naruto.

Then there was  Kakashi. Kakashi was the only ANBU (besides Itachi) who took care of him (later Tenzō, Snake, and Owl grew fond of him too; thus looking after him). And though, the council refused, he ditched their laws and still taught Naruto the basics of everything. Chakra control, kunai and shuriken throwing, and some basic jutsus for his wind affinity (after getting him some senbon and wind fans). Though unfortunately stopped training him for a year after learning his secret.

Though, both secrets were somewhat deadly (Kurama threw a fit hearing that she was dangerous), Hiruzen had given him permission to tell people about both S-class secrets.

"You BITCH!!" Ino yelled jumping to tackle Sakura before getting stopped by Shikamaru, "SHIKA!! You know-"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete.." he muttered quietly; his head down, and his voice stern, containing no source of his Nara laziness. "Do it somewhere else Ino, we are causing a commotion; and it's too troublesome for Hokage-sama to repair it again.."

She nodded, and after Shikamaru let her go, she grabbed Sakura's arm, before throwing her out the door (surprisingly not damaging anything in the process)

 

* * *

**OMAKE: KONOHA 12! HELP?**

"Snake-san" "Hai, Hokage?"

"Resign as ANBU; T&I with Ibiki, Anko."

"YATTA!!!" She shouted, before taking off her mask, placing it on the desk and ran out the door.

"Tenzō-san" "Hai?"

"Resign as ANBU; You're going to help an ex-ROOT member, Sai"

"Hai Hokage-sama." He replied calmly, taking off his mask, and placed it on the desk before walking out the door.

"Owl-san." Instead of talking, he nodded in response, walking in front of the desk.

"Resign as ANBU; Jōnin teacher assistant you're going to be helping Sakura; with medical. Hinata; with self-confidence. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino with other jutsus besides their clan-based ones. Kiba; with not being overconfident. Naruto; sensor and ninjutsu with kyūbi's chakra. Sasuke: chakra control, and fire jutsus. Kakashi-san will help them with the Sharingan; for sure with Sasuke and Naruto if he has it."

Once again, Owl had nodded and had taken off his mask leaving it on the desk before asking. "Who do I work with first?"

"Thirteen, you will first be working with Team Seven, the first and second week, Team 8 the second and third week, Team 10 the third, fourth, and fifth week."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" and before he could leave, there was no knock, the door just opened.

"'Jiji!!" Shouted Naruto, his genjutsu still on.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun. How are you?"

"Doin' good Jiji! Kaka-Nii said we had a day off so I decided to visit you." He smiled brightly.

Lord Third laughed and looked over to Thirteen. "Naruto, this is Thirteen, a Jōnin assistant sensei. Thirteen this is Naruto."

"Hai Owl-sama! How are ya' doin'?"

"Hello, Naruto-Kun. I'm doing fine thank you. And please, refrain from calling me Owl, I am no longer ANBU"

"Hai. Hai."

**  
  
  
  
**

**Chapter Acknowledgements:**

**Catchphrases and Verbal Tic:**

**http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Catchphrases_and_Verbal_Tics**

Not Edited Properly.

Words: 2412

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is very short, but as it's Thanksgiving Day, I thought, it would be okay to update? 
> 
> So, while I'm not exactly okay with this long month delay, here is a chapter just for you guys. 
> 
> Thank you again for the wait.


End file.
